Wolves of Legend
by It's a maze of jaffas
Summary: What if Warriors was about wolves not cats? What if their Warrior code was quite the opposite? What if you were in a prophecy but destined to die?...
1. Prologue

**Another new story:) This one's about wolves and their version of warriors. You'll find it's quite the opposite…**

**A/N: This fanfic is also written by Falconclaw of Mountainclan, so we will take turns in writing the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erin Hunter's Warriors.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Prologue **

Dusk glared at his mate with angry, furious eyes. Before him lay the body of his fallen comrade, Shiver. A gaping hole was slashed down the grey wolve's throat, and red blood flowed freely from the wound. "Why?" he whispered, sticking his muzzle against the blood-soaked fur. "Why?" He growled, letting his anger leak into his words. Dawn, his beautiful, bronze-eyed mate, let a smile play on her lips. Her jaws were also soaked with blood, and Dusk knew it was Shiver's.

"Why?" she barked, mocking him, "Why, you ask? Well, the foul fiend decided to bring Blossom a rabbit before me. Before!" She repeated, a deep growl rising in her chest. Dusk bared his teeth at Dawn. He had never wanted her as his mate, but when he was born his mother's closest friend had had her, so they had been chosen as the arranged pair. Blossom would have been a much better choice, but his mother had hated her mother. Fate didn't like Dusk.

"Dawn, I swear to Sky Song that if you kill one more of my pack I will personally kill you. I mean it." He threatened and for a moment her bronze eyes flicked with fear.

"Dusk, you wouldn't do that. You couldn't do that! I'm your mate. _Forever_." She added with a malicious grin, before turning away into the darkness. Dusk glared at Shiver's body.

"Try me."

**Very short [not much more than a paragraph, really] but I promise the next ones will be longer-and better too! **** Please review!**

**~Jaffa Maze & Falconclaw **


	2. Allegiances

**Here are the packs: (It's a bit boring so you don't have to read it;)**

**Cyclone**

**Alpha….Gale** _Light grey she-wolf with yellow eyes_

**Alpha's Mate (Beta)…...Pine** _Dark red-brown dog with orange eyes_

**Warrior….Cloud** _White she-wolf with unusual grey eyes _

**Warrior….Shadow** _Black dog with amber eyes_

**Warrior….Tide** _Grey dog with yellow-gold eyes_

**Warrior….Maple** _Golden-brown tinged she-wolf with amber eyes_

**Warrior….Fang** _Dark grey dog with golden eyes_

**Warrior….Glacier** _Pale white-grey she-wolf with rare ice-blue eyes_

**Warrior….Squirrel **_Red tinged she-wolf with pale green eyes_

**Carer….Sky **_Strange blue tinged she-wolf with grey eyes_

**Carer….Bear** _Big, furry brown dog with yellow eyes_

**Carer….Spirit**___Golden tinged she-wolf with golden eyes_

**Quake**

**Alpha….Stone **_Grey dog with piercing yellow eyes_

**Alpha's Mate (Beta)…Mirage **_Beautiful Silver she-wolf with rare blue eyes_

**Warrior….Bird **_Golden she-wolf with yellow eyes_

**Warrior….Talon **_Bronze-red dog with rusty amber eyes_

**Warrior….Frost **_Pale grey she-wolf with grey eyes (Sister to Storm)_

**Warrior….Twig **_Brown tinged dog with yellow eyes_

**Warrior….Claw **_Black dog with amber eyes_

**Warrior….Breeze **_Small, white she-wolf with yellow eyes_

**Warrior….Storm **_Grey dog with pale grey eyes (brother to Frost)_

**Warrior….Pool **_Dark grey she-wolf with rare black-grey eyes_

**Carer….Paw **_Grey she-wolf with golden-yellow eyes_

**Carer….Bat **_Black dog with amber eyes_

**Carer….Light **_Sandy-furred she-wolf with golden eyes_

**Wave**

**Alpha….Ice **_Pure white she-wolf with almost white eyes_

**Alpha's Mate (Beta)…Night **_Black dog with golden eyes_

**Warrior….Fire **_Red tinged dog with amber eyes_

**Warrior….Wind **_Dark grey she-wolf with yellow eyes_

**Warrior….Petal **_White she-wolf with golden eyes (Sister of Polar)_

**Warrior….Polar **_White dog with yellow eyes (brother of Petal)_

**Warrior….Fox **_White-grey dog with amber eyes_

**Warrior….Melody **_Beautiful golden tinged she-wolf with pale green eyes_

**Warrior….Eagle **_Black and gold dog with golden eyes_

**Carer….Tundra **_Pale grey she-wolf with amber eyes_

**Carer….Elk **_Brown dog with yellow eyes_

**Carer….Wood **_Red-brown dog with pale green eyes_

**Blaze**

**Alpha….Dusk **_Dark grey dog with yellow eyes_

**Alpha's Mate(Beta)…Dawn **_Grey she-wolf with bronze eyes_

**Warrior….Blossom **_White she-wolf with grey eyes_

**Warrior….Eclipse **_Black she-wolf with amber eyes_

**Warrior….Seal **_Silver-grey she-wolf with yellow eyes_

**Warrior….Orca **_Black dog with pale grey eyes and long teeth_

**Warrior….Beaver **_Red-brown dog with yellow eyes_

**Warrior….Branch **_Brown tinged dog with golden eyes_

**Warrior….Blood **_Red dog with amber eyes_

**Warrior….Sprout **_Young, silver she-wolf with pale green eyes _

**Carer….Leaf **_Silver she-wolf with pale green eyes (mother of Sprout)_

**Carer….Fawn **_Light brown she-wolf with pale green eyes _

**Carer….Fish **_Grey dog with rare blue eyes_


	3. Law of Survival

**This is the wolve's Law of Survival for you to refer to:) [like the Warrior code]**

-Any pack member too weak or too sick to look after themselves shall be exiled, until they are healthy enough to rejoin. If they are seen whilst in exile, they shall be executed or chased off pack's territory.

-The alpha and his/her mate will always eat first, and then the rest may take their share. The weakest eat last.

-Pack members must choose a mate from their own pack or a rogue; not from rival packs. If they do so, both shall be executed.

-All expecting she-wolves must leave to birth-grounds. When litter stops feeding, mothers return to pack and leave pups to the care of the carers. At the age of 8 moons, pups will return to mother's pack unless they are unhealthy or undertrained, which will result in execution.

-Any ill, injured or abandoned pup should be killed on site. Failure to do so will result in severe punishment.

-In a case where the alpha's mate dies, he/she can choose any wolf in his/her pack to become their mate. Rogues may also be chosen.

-If the alpha dies, the chosen mate will become alpha and they must choose a new mate.

-Alpha's orders must be obeyed.

-All wolves must pay respects to their ancestors by meeting every moon-high, where they shall sing the Sky Song for their deceased.

-If two or more packs meet on a day other than moon-high, the strongest pack shall win right to hunt or stay there, the other/s must leave or be killed.

-Only in self-defence or justice should you kill another wolf. Cold-blooded murderers shall lose respect of other wolves and be counted as prey; you have the right to hunt them.

-All prey caught must be eaten and respected; only kill for survival.

-The Law of Survival must be obeyed.


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Forbidden Powers**

Dusk returned to the other wolves just before sunset, and Dawn was no-where to be seen. _Good riddance_, he thought as a white she-wolf trotted up to him. Her pretty grey eyes were speckled with fear and he knew why. "Shiver's dead." He muttered and Blossom backed down like she'd been snapped at. Her lower jaw quivered with disbelief and her ears were flat back.

"No! How?" she whispered, and Dusk actually felt a touch of pity for her.

"He brought you a meal before…my _mate_." He growled with a grimace and Blossom bared her teeth as she swung her head looking for Dawn. He didn't know what she'd do when she found her, but Dusk was actually worried for Dawn for moment. _Serves her right_, he thought, _I do_ _hope Blossom actually kills her-it would save me the trouble_. Blossom was one of his best fighters, and a lot stronger than Dawn. And since Shiver, Blossom's mate, was dead, and his would be too, maybe…

"Dusk!" Barked Eclipse, a black she-wolf with amber eyes. He pricked his ears up, wondering what she was coming to tell him. He nodded for her to continue. "Orca has scented a she-wolf and one, maybe two pups. Should we follow the trail? They aren't far." Dusk thought for a moment. A she-wolf and her litter weren't a big threat to a pack like his, a pack like Blaze, but he felt the need to pick on a smaller target and release some anger.

"We will. Eclipse, gather Blood and meet me and Orca at the Pine patch." He ordered and Eclipse nodded her slender black head, eyes glowing in excitement.

"Yes, alpha."

xXxXxXx

Dusk, Orca, Blood and Eclipse made their way closer to the lone wolves. Orca was a huge black wolf with pale grey eyes and long, deadly teeth. He would never attack his pack, but an intruding Wolf was another story. Blood was thin and a red colour, like his name. Eclipse didn't really like either of the two dogs, but she had to prove herself to her alpha male, Dusk. The leader was a dark grey in colour and bigger than Orca, which to most seemed impossible. "Spread out." Barked Dusk, and the three mid-ranked wolves separated, searching for the intruders. Eclipse knew this was her chance. She was a relatively new wolf to the pack, and if she ever wanted to rise in status now would be her opportunity to do so.

Moving along quickly through the thick grass and debris she picked up a milky scent. She had found the trail. She looked back and saw Orca's huge form far ahead, Blood's slender shape speeding away to her right and Dusk retracing their steps. No-one had seen her make the discovery. She galloped at full-speed along the trail, already knowing where it was heading. Just North of her lay a clump of various shrubs which would make the perfect den for a mother and pups.

Heart racing, she stopped just before she got near the wolves and padded quietly around the side. Amongst the gloom, she could just see a frightened she-wolf and two clumsy pups stare at her in shock. It was like they'd never seen a wolf before. Eclipse sat on her haunches and waited for the she-wolf to say something. But a few moments later Eclipse realized that just wasn't going to happen and her time was running out. Soon they would come looking for her. "I mean no harm." She said cautiously, and the she-wolf flattened her ears in disbelief. Eclipse ignored the reaction. "Who are you?" She asked, cocking her head on the side. The grey wolf just shook her head.

"You first." She growled, and then added, "and what you want from me." Eclipse sighed. Dusk would come looking any second and she was getting nowhere.

"My name is Eclipse. I want to know who you are and why you're here." She replied, and suddenly a thought came into her head. "..And if you don't tell me quick enough I might just let my alpha come here and find out the hard way." She growled with a glance at the she-wolf's pups. That seemed to register, and the she-wolf was quick to reply.

"I'm Quir, and my pups are Kindle and Violet. Please don't hurt me! We barely escaped their abusive father." Quir pleaded and Eclipse was taken back. The wolf didn't seem half as tough now.

"Good. I'll help you, Quir, because I feel sorry for you. My cruel leader will easily find you here so you should go somewhere better. But we must hurry." She added with a quick survey of the area to help make the scene look more real. Quir got up and ushered her two pups out the entrance.

"Where are we going? I'm not used to here…" She whimpered, obviously frightened that she was out in the open. Eclipse pointed her muzzle to a rocky overhang not far from a river.

"Over there. The noise and smell from the water will stop them finding you and there's plenty of moss and shelter." A howl not far from them sounded like Dusk's, and Quir was already trotting and pushing her pups towards the shelter. Eclipse caught her eye and saw a silent thankyou. She dipped her head and smiled before running back into the forest.

"Eclipse!" Dusk growled when he saw her come into view. "Where in Sky Song's name were you?" The black she-wolf kept her head low and tail between her legs in a submissive pose. Orca and Blood were looking suspiciously at her.

"I-I…" she began, then stood straight and smiled. "I found them."

xXxXxXx

Violet was playfully pawing her brother when her mother pushed her into the far corner of the cave-den. It was dark and cold, but her mother whispered reasurring words.

"It'll be alright, my pups. We're safe now. Eclipse said so. She knows the area."

Violet was a smart pup and to her it almost sounded as if her mother was reasurring herself, not them.

"But mama," Kindle began to ask when Quir growled deeply. It was not a mean growl, like she used around father but a warning growl-the kind she used to mean danger. Violet went quiet and shrunk back. Kindle froze still and Quir picked him up and placed him beside Violet. She then poked her snout around the side. In the distance, Violet could hear some more wolves. They sounded angry-mean, and if she strained her small fluffy-grey ears she could hear what they were saying.

"She was here." Grunted one.

"Where…" thought aloud another, and in her mind Violet could see him surveying the scene. Her spine prickled in fear.

"Come out!" bellowed another. How many wolves were there?

"Eclipse, where are they?" asked the second voice. Eclipse…wasn't that the black friend-wolf's name? Quir stirred ever so slightly and waited, body tense, for the she-wolf to answer. Time seemed to slow.

"I don't know, Dusk." She barked pretending to sniff the air and making lots of noise. Dusk, who must've been the leader, led the group away. Their pawsteps faded, so Violet tackled her brother.

"Hey!" he complained, rolling back up. Quir smiled at them. Then it all happened.

xXxXxXx

**WARNING: THIS SECTION CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND TORTURE.**

**READ AT OWN RISK.**

Eclipse ran almost beside the alpha as they charged the unprepared intruders. Time slowed and she saw Quir's frightened face appear, then saw the look of betrayal…and disappointment? Show in her golden eyes. Eclipse blocked out the vision. She was happy. She _was_ happy. She tried to trick herself into believing that but the vision replayed itself inside her head. No-wait. It _was_ actually replaying itself. The other wolves looked normal-the same-each time but all she could do was stare at the wolves she'd let down. Betrayed.

The only wolf that changed each time was the pup. Violet? Was that her name? She noticed that the pup had purple eyes-she'd had yellow before…hadn't she? Suddenly, time went back to normal and she was running full-speed towards Quir and the defenceless young. The pack slowed and stopped a wolf-length away. Quir looked at her with golden eyes. She didn't seem angry, sad…any of the things Eclipse had expected. Only the disappointment she had first seen flicker. "Greetings, Quir." Growled Dusk, and Kindle and the now-golden-eyed Violet flinched. Quir remained unmoved. Dusk continued. "You have attracted our attention, dear Quir," he seemed to enjoy the fact that he knew her name, but he was obviously annoyed when she didn't reply.

"Speak to me, wolf!" He spat, hitting her with a clawed paw. The blow smashed her petite muzzle, and all that was left was ripped fur, bone and muscle. Tears began to flow from the she-wolf's eyes, and her pups whimpered in fear. But she still stood straight. She still looked Eclipse in the eye. The alpha male flexed his paw affectionately. "It seems to me, you have betrayed my right as an alpha and ignored my voice." Eclipse flinched at the word, 'betrayed'. "So, as result, your punishment shall be death." He growled, leering over her. "So who should we kill first?" to Eclipse's amazement, and most probably everyone's, Quir reared backwards and smacked Dusk on the side of his face. She then took a savage bite into his mane, and ripped out a chunk of skin and hair. Dusk howled in pain and shock. Orca and Blood immediately lunged forward, and even though Quir must have been an extremely good fighter, two against one she didn't stand a chance. Dusk had recovered, and glared at Quir who was being held down by his pack-mates. "You'll pay for that, slime." He growled, and bit down hard into Quir's grey shoulder. The she-wolf shrieked and yelped, but Dusk did not release his hold. Kindle, pitifully howling from pure stopped and stepped forward bravely. Dusk did not even glance at him. Eclipse did however, and saw what she hadn't believed possible. Kindle's eyes turned pure red-like Blood's fur-and a sudden explosion of heat shocked all four of the Blaze-pack wolves. An overhanging shrub caught fire, and soon most of the area was. Dusk looked up in shock. Quir was smiling weakly at her son and daughter, blood still heavily gushing from her shoulder. Orca and Blood moved closer to Dusk, but Eclipse was frozen to the spot. "Retreat! Blaze, Retreat!" he howled and bolted through a gap in the wall of fire, Orca and Blood not far behind. With one last glance at Kindle, Violet and…Quir, Eclipse too, retreated.

xXxXxXx

Violet had seen Kindle do that only once before. It had been a sunny afternoon and her brother was angry at a bee for stinging him. The bee died in a ball of fire.

But this was different. Never had Kindle done something so big like that. With that sort of power, others would want it. Others like Dusk.

"Vi…Violet.." rasped her mother weakly. Violent ran to her aid. Kindle was still staring at the fir in shock. "The ri..ver! Jump!...leave..me…" she mumbled urgently. Red-hot flames were licking the edge of Quir's fur and Violet broke into tears. She shook her head. No! There had to be a way her mum could live! She yapped at Kindle and he ran to her. She quickly explained to him her plan and he nodded. The tip of Quir's tail was burning but the smoke was worse. They could barely see or breathe. Slowly, Violet concentrated on herself. Normally, she could only replay short amounts of time for one wolf. Now, she would have to slow it down for three wolves. But, she figured, if Kindle was stronger, so was she-or so she hoped anyway.

It worked. It took all of her energy but it worked. She had to focus. It was like trying to play a game of tug-o-war with Kindle or Quir. She couldn't let time loose from her imaginary jaws. Like what normally happened when she used her power, her eyes turned purple. Her vision, too, turned purple. Quir was weakly being dragged into the raging torrent of water, which, sadly, was their only hope of survival. The other side was completely surrounded in fire. Kindle gave her a bark and she let go of time. Her head ached but that was the least of her worries. She splashed into the current after her family and was shocked to be suddenly swept off her feet. Something hard and sharp hit her head and she felt herself leaving her body. Not physically, but mentally. Before long her world was dark.

xXxXxXx

"I'm serious!" whined Eclipse to Dusk. The alpha seemed to be tolerating her whines as so to get information. He sighed.

"So, Eclipse. You expect me to believe that the daughter can control time and that the son can shoot fire out of thin-air?" She nodded. "Oh, right. And I can make an army of flying bears!" Eclipse sat on her haunches angrily. Why would no-one believe her?

"Dusk!" yelped Seal distressingly. Dusk looked up. "She's right!" Hope kindled in Eclipse's heart. Finally. The alpha male stared at the silver she-wolf.

"Am I the only person _not_ going insane?" he asked grumpily before looking at Seal. "What makes you say that?" Seal caught her breath from running to them.

"I was hunting that day. Out near the river. I saw the intruders and you, I thought that you might need help, so I waited and checked to make sure they had no more intruder-back-up. I came back just in time to see the red-grey pup get real angry and fire came blasting from his body. I was like, speechless. I think I must've conked out cos' next time I woke, you guys were gone but the pups were speaking to their mother and then the non-fire one went purple," Dusk interupted.

"Went purple?" Seal shook her silver head.

"No-not completely. Just her eyes. Then, I watched it all in slow-mo. Like-I must've eaten an off rabbit or toadstool cos' it was out of this world." Dusk was thinking, his fierce yellow eyes looking into nowhere.

"Then what?" Eclipse asked, eyes wide. She hadn't heard the second part before. Seal looked at her, confused. "After time slowed?" she explained.

"Oh. I can't really remember after but I remember when it stopped. This wave of invisible stuff hit me as soon as her eyes stopped glowing weird colours. That's why I forgot until Orca was telling me 'bout it. What's it mean, Dusk?" She asked, turning her yellow eyes onto the alpha. "Why do wolves have powers?" Dusk shook his solemn face.

"We're going to get those pups. They could be the key to becoming alpha-pack. No more Wave, No more Quake. And defiantly no more Cyclone…" He growled, eyes glowing with malice. Eclipse felt fear spread like a disease through her body. Dusk was beginning to scare her.

xXxXxXx

A red-brown and an almost white wolf made their way down to the stream. The bank was slippery, so they had to travel a bit further towards a thick, churning river. It was calmer today, not as rough, but still rough. They stopped at the edge. Further down, about a herd of caribou away was three ragged shapes. The white she-wolf pointed with her snout and the other she-wolf nodded in recognition. Both padded closer cautiously and found three very suprising shapes. A mother wolf and two pups lay sprawled out, gasping for air. But the mother wasn't. She was gone. Long gone by the feel of her skin.

The female pup looked up weakly. She squinted her eyes closed and whimpered, waking her brother. He was strong enough to stand and growl. "Shhh…It's okay." Whispered the white wolf. "My name is Glacier. I won't harm you." The pup was too weak to argue and fell back to the ground. The sister looked cautiously at the red-brown wolf with her.

"I'm Squirrel. I won't hurt you either, we won't harm you." The sister did not back back down like the brother. She stared hard into their eyes before simply saying,

"Violet. This is my brother Kindle." Glacier nodded.

"Welcome to Cyclone territory."

**!Told you the chapters were longer! Heeeheee…bit of a twist, wasn't there:) Review if you want to read more!**

**This Chapter, brought to you by,**

**~Jaffa Maze**

**Story by,**

**~Jaffa Maze AND Falconclaw Mountainclan**


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Law Breakers**

xXxXxXx

A slender yet large pale grey wolf climbed to the top of jutting rock, to call to her pack. She howled a long, mellow note and the wolves emerged from the undergrowth. Glacier and Squirrel were last to arrive, having just returned from the river. "Cyclone!" She barked loudly and the muttering stopped. "It is time we hunt again. Pine has notified me that a herd of oxen are travelling mountain-wards; they consist of two calves and five adults. One of the adults is sick and one of the calves is weak; we shall kill them both and feast before the moon, shining in its great glory!" Cyclone howled in chorus excitedly, and Gale, the speaker, smiled and leapt down from the rock. Glacier looked awkwardly at Squirrel. It was against the Law of Survival for them to _not_ kill any abandoned pup found, but they couldn't bring themselves to do it. Squirrel must have been thinking the same thing because she started talking about it again.

"I don't think we should give them away just yet; let's wait and see if they can survive first." Glacier slowly nodded her white head, blue eyes staring into the distance. A rough bark woke them both from their thoughts.

"Squirrel, Glacier! Are you just going to stand there yakking or come on the hunt with us? Gale's waiting for you!" growled Pine and both she-wolves immediately stood up.

xXxXxXx

Black mist swirled around, and a grey wolf stepped from the shadowy mists. Violet tried to move forward, but she found that she couldn't. An invisible force was keeping her away from her mother. Quir opened her mouth and said something, but Violet couldn't hear. She struggled against the black waves that washed over her in fierce yet smooth strokes, but then, just as a huge wave came crashing down upon her and tearing away her drowning form, she woke.

"Violet!" croaked Kindle, nudging his sister. Violet was lying down and shivering despite the warm night. "Violet!" repeated her brother urgently, and she cracked open an eye. She lifted up her snout and blinked at him, cocking her head to the side. "Let's go!" he hissed and she shook her head. Go?

"W-Why?" she stammered, not quite coming to terms with reality.

"Because if we don't we'll die! Didn't you pay attention when mama told us about other wolves?" Violet shook her head again. She never had payed attention during Quir's classes. Kindle sighed, rolling his pale gold-amber eyes. "Mama always said that any wolf that pretends to be nice isn't. So those two she-wolves…" Violet shook her head for the third time.

"That doesn't make sense! Why would she trust Eclipse if that was what she taught us?" Kindle growled deeply at the wolf's name.

"I don't know either, but if I ever see that moose-dung again, I'll rip her throat out." Violet nodded. So would she.

The two cubs padded warely into the darkness, yellow-gold eyes glowing strangely. They jumped at every noise, from mouse to deer, and stopped many times. "I'm scared, Kindle. Can we go back to Mama?" Her brother just kept his jaws tight shut and shook his head. When the moon was overhead and they were far, far away from where they had been she asked again. Kindle growled at her.

"Mama's DEAD, Violet, she can't help us no more! We're on our own now, and if you can't survive like a real wolf, then you'll be joining Quir!" Violet stood back in shock. Kindle had never, never spoken about Mama like that before, dead or not, and he had never raised his voice to her either. She whimpered with her tail between her legs and lowered her muzzle to the ground. "Oh, no, no…I…I didn't…oh, Violet I'm sorry….I…I'm just as scared as you are…but we have to be strong…for Mama…" Her brother was watching her with worried, amber eyes. "Are you okay to go on?" Violet paused before giving him a timid nod. She would keep surviving for Quir.

xXxXxXx

The oxen pawed the ground nervously, hungry but anxious. Here, beside the Great River-Fall, was a prime spot for grazing—but it also was a prime hunting ground too. The alpha, a pale grey she-wolf, was amongst three other Spotters. Squirrel could just see their forms in the dusk lighting, moving swiftly and confidently as they chose their targets. Then it was the Circlers turn to join in. Glacier, Squirrel's friend, was part of this group and she gave her a nod of good fortune as she left. The Circler's job was to surround the prey and ensure no escape, often resulting in descrimination if they failed. But if they got lucky and caught something, many times they would go to sleep with full bellies.

When the Spotters had receded backwards and rejoined the Circlers, who were now closing in on the targets, the Alpha gave a flick of her ear to signal the Attackers to move in. Squirrel inched forward silently and neatly, like a snake through water. She let her nose guide her through the dim light, and her ears were pricked alert. She could faintly recognise the smell of sickness coming off one of the adult oxen, and headed towards it. She glanced to her far left and saw Shadow's dark shape in pouncing position, and resumed the same pose. Every wolf was tense as they waited for the Alpha's signal, eyes intently calculating the oxen's next move.

_Go_ breathed the voice, seemingly in her head. She leapt forward, startling the nervous oxe and it stumbled backwards, facing her with menacing horns. Luckily, Shadow pounced onto its back and the enraged beast turned and charged straight into the waiting circle.

Squirrel nipped and snapped at the pestered beast and calf, who bravely tried to plow through them. But in its pain it ran straight into the jaws of Fang and Glacier, who were lying in wait. Now, the Mother oxe was distraught and becoming weak as blood-streaked muzzles bit into her tender flesh, eventually causing her to collapse. Gale and Pine pounced and delivered the killing blow, an agonized roar being the beast's last words. Gale howled victoriously, Pine following her song in deeper, melodic tones. Squirrel and the other wolves added their own voices and soon the whole pack was singing a single, triumphant song. The hunt had been successful, and they would sleep comfortably tonight.

xXxXxXx

Violet and Kindle paused when, in the distance, an array of chorusing voices shattered the night's silence. "What's that?" asked Violet nervously, clawing the ground at her paws.

"I-I'm pretty sure it's wolves," stuttered Kindle, who was also breaking apart the dirt. "Come on," he said after a pause, "We'd better find a good place to sleep." Violet nodded her head in agreement and followed her brother closely. The woods were dark and cold at night, and not a place for two lonely pups. And in the pitch-black gloom, a shadow followed them. A shadow that did not appreciate wolves.

xXxXxXx

"Where are they?" mumbled Glacier around a mouthful of meat. She and Fang had been allowed to take extra because of their surprise attack on the calf, and so it was a perfect opportunity for the pups to get some food. The silver she-wolf dropped the meat with a sigh. "I had a feeling they'd wander off." Squirrel nodded her agreement.

"Me too. But they can't have gone far—they are, after all, barely a tail-length high." She stated before sniffing around the riverbank. "Hey, I found their scent," Squirrel said happily and Glacier smiled, picking up the meat again.

"Then let's follow it,"

Only moments later, they picked up another scent. The pups had travelled surprisingly far, but with Squirrel and Glacier's long legs, they would have caught up to them in no time. What made them stop was the smell of a predator—not another wolf, but a bear.

"How big do you reckon?" whispered Squirrel anxiously. Bears had been known to prey on wolf pups, but normally they'd have to fight off an entire pack to get them. Squirrel knew that Violet and Kindle would make easy prey alone, but would the help of two ful-grown wolves be enough to scare off a full-grown bear? Squirrel didn't know, but she was willing to take the chance.

xXxXxXx

**And that's the end of chapter 2. It's a bit slow, I know, but because it's a whole new world coming from cats to wolves, I need to incude a bit of substantial information. I did attempt to cut down the length, and managed (with difficulty) to go from 6 pages to 3 :) Hope it's not too boring so far; I think I might do a chapter on Quake or Wave to liven things up a bit. Ciao Ragazzi! -And review=D**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shivering Water**

xXxXxXx

"Melody," whispered the grey wolf, his smoke coloured eyes alight with grief. "We'll find a way through this…I promise…" The stunning golden-brown she-wolf looked at him with shining, pale green eyes.

"But Storm-" she rasped, "-we can't be together. It's-It's against The Law!"

"Shhh," soothed Storm hesitantly, thrusting his tear-streaked muzzle into her silky fur. Melody collapsed against him, sobbing to herself.

"B-But…" she gasped after a moment's pause, "I…have something to tell you…" The grey dog's eyes settled on her's, and he waited for her to continue. Melody sighed. "I'm pregnant."

xXxXxXx

"Eagle, you have to help me." Melody murmured when they were alone. The black wolf's gold splatters shone brightly and his yellow eyes glinted with curiousity.

"Okay, sooo…what's up?" he asked. Melody and him had been friends since they joined Wave, and he'd always had a secret crush on her. He hoped her next words would be, 'I'm crazily in love with you,' and that they'd live happily ever after. But he knew that that'd never happen. Not in his lifetime-

"I'm in love with you," Melody whispered, her green eyes waiting anxiously as they watched for his reaction. Eagle gulped. He opened his mouth, then closed it. WHAT?

"I-I know it's sudden, but…I am." The pretty she-wolf stuttered. Eagle kept his golden eyes trained on her. Taking a deep breath, he replied to her surprise confession.

"That's…great cos' I love you too." Melody gave him a heart-stopping smile and licked his face. He nuzzled into her cheek, pure joy glowing from him. Him. Melody. Him. Melody. Him _and_ Melody. They were a pair.

xXxXxXx

"I don't believe it," muttered Polar disbelievingly as he watched a very happy Eagle return with Melody at his side.

"Believe what?" asked a pretty white she-wolf, padding over.

"Look, Petal. That Moose-face Eagle has somehow managed to hook up with the gorgeous flower Melody." He growled, anger seeping into his words. Melody was _His_. He'd planned to have her since _puphood_. No-one was a better stud-dog than _Him_. So how in Sky Song did Eagle manage to get her?

"Ooh, is the _charming_, _handsome Polar_ jealous?" she teased evily. He glared at her.

"Shut up sister." He growled. Petal smiled with malicious fangs showing.

"Make me,"

"Petal! Polar!" barked Ice, Wave's alpha and their Mother. The pure white she-wolf padded delicately over to them, her slender form shadowed by her dedicated mate, Night.

"I noticed that your future-mate has chosen someone…else?" she spoke, smiling faintly. Yep, Petal defiantly was Ice's pup. Polar gave a curt nod, his gaze drifting over to where Eagle was chatting with Melody. He glared at them.

"But it won't be final…" he breathed angrily. Ice smirked.

"I think it already is…" Polar turned to look at her with angry, yellow eyes.

"What do you mean, _Mother_?" He inquired viciously, to which Ice stepped backwards at and chuckled.

"Haven't you noticed Melody getting a little…_big_?" she whispered, before silently drifting away with Night. Polar stared dumbfoundedly at Melody and Eagle, realisation dawning on him. _No…_He thought angrily, _She couldn't…she wouldn't…Argh! _He growled deep in his throat and stalked off. At the start of the conversation Petal had drifted off, and was now resting beside her mate, Fox. Polar glared at them too, kicking dirt in their faces as he padded away. Eagle would pay for taking his mate, he'd make sure of that. And when he becomes Alpha, he'll make all their pups' lives a living Scavageplace.

xXxXxXx

Melody woke with a start. Today she'd have to leave Wave and journey to the Birth-Grounds, with one of Wave's Carers. There, she'd give birth to her pups, and after roughly three moons, she'd have to leave them and maybe never see them again, unless they made it back to Wave.

She looked beside her to the sleeping form of Eagle. She hated tricking him, yet if she hadn't she would have died. And so would have Storm, her handsome Quake-pack mate. Eagle thought the pups were his, and some might be, but they'd also be Storm's, her true love's. What would she do if they turned out only like Storm? Or if all of them were like Eagle? She prefered the second option more, because atleast then it'd be easier to justfy. But what would poor Storm think, knowing that after giving up his love for so long to another wolf, it was all in vain and that the pups would never really look like him, or share his qualities? She knew that deep in her heart she'd never meant to have fallen in love with Storm. She should've chosen Eagle and lived a happy life. But fate had had its own mind, and delivered her with a stressful situation.

After pondering around for a while, Melody settled down by the river. It was running swiftly in this part, but not to a point where it was dangerous, so she safely fell asleep in a patch of sunshine. What seemed like only seconds later, she awoke, to find a pair of cold, yellow eyes watching her intently. "Polar?" She whispered nervously. The wolf had always scared her, with his shallow beauty, and cruel thoughts. One day he'd become leader. That _One day _she dreaded. The white wolf continued watching her. Finally, he spoke.

"_They're not Eagle's pups…They're Storm's…"_ Melody tried to get up but couldn't.

"What?" she cried, straining to move.

"_You're a traitor…And a liar…You deserve to _die_…"_ He growled evenly, his voice echoing. _"I could have been your's…But you chose Quake-filth over me…"_ Melody howled in protest and as the nightmare faded, his words echoed in her mind. _Traitor, Liar, Die… _She opened her eyes and looked around, panting. A black and golden wolf came bounding towards her.

"Melody!" Eagle cried, "There you are! Are you alright? I heard you howling and thought you were…well…delivering…" Melody shook her head and put on a smile.

"No, I'm fine, thanks, Eagle. Just a bad dream." She stammered. Eagle cocked his head.

"About what?" Melody's brain worked frantically…

"Uh-Drowning," she lied, eyeing the river. "Yeah, I…thought I was drowning…"

"We should probably get away from the river then, if your dream was a premonition," Eagle said lightheartedly, although she could see he didn't believe her.

"Good idea," she rasped before following him back to camp.

xXxXxXx

Storm sulked the day he saw Melody leaving. Her belly bulged and her head was hung low, obviously feeling sorry for herself. He'd snuck out of camp and hid in some bushes, hoping she'd stop to talk to him. But she didn't see him. Didn't even glance in his direction. Something must've really been troubling her. "What's up?" asked Frost, his sister. "You seem depressed. Something troubling you?"

"Oh, nothing important. Don't worry sis," He mumbled. Of course he couldn't tell Frost the truth. She was destined to be the new alpha, just like Polar in Wave, and had to show that she dealt with breaking The Law seriously. Mating with another pack's wolf was as bad as murdering in any Alpha's eyes. Frost nodded her pale grey head, her silver eyes flashing with anxiety.

"Well, if you need to tell me something, you know where I am." She replied before leaving him alone. _Help me, Sky Song._ Storm thought, his eyes full of grief.

**xXxXxXx**

**Just a short chapter:) Poor Melody & Storm…oh well. If you want this fanfic to be continued, you'll have to reviewXD**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Quaking Storms**

**Hi everyone! Long time no see! Or rather, long time no update :P  
Here's the next chapter of the story, which is kind of a continuing from the previous chapter. Enjoy! And please, as always, don't forget to review!**

**Also, just curious, which side of the story do you most enjoy reading? The Dusk/Dawn, Melody/Storm or Violet/Kindle subplot? Or do you have an idea for yet another subplot that involves different characters? Your answers would be appreciated :)**

"Quake-pack!" howled Stone, the alpha, and both Storm and Frost's father. The dark pelts of the wolves gathered around him and he eyed them with pride. Storm padded towards the familiar dark grey coat of Pool, a friend from his days as a pup. She blinked in recognition, her nearly black eyes never failing to surprise him. His father leapt onto a small mound that made him at a higher level than the rest of the pack, his Beta, Mirage, following suit. "I have received word from the spirits of the earth that bad weather is to come." He glanced towards the dipping sun, his bold yellow eyes tense. "They say that we must take heed and lead ourselves to safety."  
"_Heroes aren't made of luck and fate alone. A hero who does not prepare is nothing but a fool._" Mirage added darkly, her sky-blue eyes flickering with unseen ghosts.  
"As my wise Beta has told us, to not prepare for this threat would be madness. Therefore, as of dawn tomorrow Quake-Pack will be working towards creating a safe-home where we shall reside until the danger passes." Stone flicked his ear to Mirage in silent thanks.  
"Alpha, may we know more about this threat that of which the earth spirits speak?" asked a golden she-wolf with eyes like the glaring sun. Her ears were torn and her face and body scarred, but despite the damage her presence was awe-spiring. Storm even saw glowing respect in his father's normally emotionless gaze.  
"Bird; sunlit warrior and daughter of Whistle and Moon, your wisdom must understand the spirits' wishes. I put my trust in their pure souls to guide us through this thorny path to the roses that lie beyond; to the holy gifts that I know can only be received by those of true Quake heart." Stone's eyes were glazed over by dreams of the Godly Realm, and I knew that Bird's aged and wise gaze saw it too. She shook a ravaged ear in contempt but kept her snout closed; years had taught her that to oppose a belief so strong was to invoke the wrath of those who held it. Not something you wanted to do with your alpha.

After the gathering by Stone, the young grey wolf left the others and sunk into the soft ground that edged the sparse green forest. His pale silver-hued eyes followed the members of the pack, who were either indulging themselves luxuriously in the day old flesh of a boar or lounging around each other, licking clean their muzzles and paws. His gaze fell on the small form of a white she-wolf. Her coat suddenly tinged towards gold and her yellow eyes shifted into a stunning valley green. _Melody?_ His mind whispered, and he hastily got up and trotted towards her. Deep inside, he knew it was not his lover, but his wants overruled the truth.  
"Are you alright, Storm?" she asked. He blinked several times until his eyes focused. Standing in front of him - too close, was the lithe pale body of Breeze, her yellow eyes shrouded in concern and fear. Behind her stood her mate Claw, a sturdy black pelt contrasting with its two amber eyes. His teeth were bared.  
"More importantly, why are you so close to _my_ mate?" Claw growled. Storm shook his head and leapt backwards, his ears flat with apology.  
"I-I'm so sorry!" he whined, looking at the ground. Claw, being the good-natured wolf he usually was, snorted at the young wolf's mistake and touched his nose to Breeze's side.  
"Are you sure you're okay, Storm?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded but did not feel her concern lift. In a sudden lurch of brightness, she let out a growl of delight. "I don't suppose anyone has told you the good news."  
"No, they haven't." he blinked as Claw and Breeze nuzzled each other intimately whilst he stood awkwardly opposite them. He let out a harsh cough to remind them of his presence.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Storm. It's just…" Breeze began.  
"…she's pregnant!" Yelped Claw with delight, all traces of his earlier anger dissolved in the light of new life. Even as Storm grinned and gave his admirations he could not help but feel the weight of his own misfortunes in the pit of his heart. Melody was gone for at least another six moon cycles and there was no guarantee that his pups would return. The sharp eyes of the Carers would surely see any resemblance, wouldn't they? He could only hope that the life within Melody had the favours of the spirits, but he doubted even that. He and his Wave-pack lover had broken the Sacred Laws of Survival and bestowed upon their kin the blood of traitors. Despite this, he felt even deeper in his soul, the sick, sweet truth: he had no regrets.

**Sorry for the long, long wait. I wasn't even sure if I was going to continue this but some positive reviews kept bringing me back to it. I hope to write another chapter, but unfortunately I don't think it will happen for at least another month. Bear with me though! And thank you so much to those who took the time to review this story, and I look forward to hearing your feedback from this chapter.**

**~Jaffa Maze**


End file.
